The Lava Men
Plot Summary In Ocean City, a killer whale is caught in some seaweed in the Ocean City River and Aquaman frees the big fella. He then tells him he can return to the sea. Just then, he notices that the river is starting to heat up. He swims for the surface, and sees that the Ocean City Waterfall is on fire. "Shades of Neptune!" He says, then he calls the Super Friends on his JLA Communicator. Wonder Woman answers the call for help in her invisible jet, and she heads toward the city, alerting Superman as well. Meanwhile, Aquaman then sees a boat in the path of the fire, and he uses his marine telepathy to call on the help of the killer whale he saved earlier, the two of them are able to push the boat to shore, out of harm's way. Aquaman then meets up with Wonder Woman and the two of them notice that the flames are flowing toward the ocean, and soon the ocean will be set on fire. Just then Superman arrives, and uses the concrete of a highway to dam the flames. He then blows the fire out with his Super Breath. The three Superfriends meet together and discuss the mystery involved with what caused the waterfall to burst into flames like that. Just then, a nearby volcano erupts, and a race of lava creatures from the Center of the Earth rise to the surface. The heroes then begin to battle them, and the leader introduces himself as Solderath, King of the Lava Men. He goes on to tell them that for too long humanity has lived on the surface, and it's time that his people live on the surface, after they burn everything on the surface, making it every bit as hot as it is in the molten core. Just as Superman is about to attack the leader, the volcano erupts again, shooting a deadly fireball into the sky, which Superman fears will set the skies ablaze if he don't stop it. He then flies off after it, while Aquaman and Wonder Woman take on the Lava Men by themselves. The Lava Men open a hole in the ocean floor, which creates a powerful whirlpool. Aquaman jumps in the water in an attempt to stop the hole. Solderath gloats that Aquaman's efforts are useless, but Wonder Woman tells him they will stop him. Meanwhile, high above the North Pole, Superman overtakes the lightning-fast fireball, and then he punches it, and it shatters into pieces. But he realizes it was too late, because the heat melted the Polar Ice Cap, turning it into a tidal wave. He realizes he must stop the wave or it will flood the whole Northern Hemisphere. He redirects the wave back to where it came from, and uses his Super-chill breath to turn it back into ice. Superman then heads back to Ocean City. While at the whirlpool near the city, he uses three squid to crush a formation of rock, so that it all falls into the whirlpool, plugging the hole. And on the city streets, Wonder Woman uses her Bracelets of Submission to deflect Energy Projection attacks, causing them to hit a building, knocking the wall on top of them. Superman then arrives to confront the leader on a pier. He tells him to go back or be destroyed. His energy blasts are no match for Superman. Aquaman is also taking on some Lava Men in another part of the city. Wonder Woman drops her Lasso of Truth from above while in flight in her invisible jet, and she pulls the two Lava Men upward. Aquaman too boards the jet. While Superman uses his heat vision to create dry heat, which caused Solderath to start cracking. The Super Friends then return the Lava Men to the center of the Earth, and Superman seals the volcano with his heat vision. Continuity Coming Soon! Cast Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes *References: Thompson's Machine Supplies, Krypton, ColaCola Restaurant, ColaCola, mud and mud wrestling. *Marc Scott Zicree said that when he wrote this episode his goal was to do something "goofy and cool." He even stated that movies of the 1950s were his influence.https://www.noblemania.com/2011/07/super-70s-and-80s-super-friendsmarc.html Production and animation errors The Lava Men (Production and animation errors) Episodes Airing on the Same Date The Lava Men --------- Bizarroworld --------- The Warlord's Amulet References External links Coming Soon! Category:Episodes